Before The Emerald Dawn
by W.C.Reaf
Summary: Fleetway. Knuckles gets a hyper charge from the master emerald and goes on a rampage to restore his homeland. my first fic, Rated T to be on the safe side. On hiatus for the moment
1. Coming Home

Wild Card here and this is my first fic so be kind. This is a Fleetway based fic continuing were they left off.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the related characters. They belong to Sega and Fleetway   
  
Okay lets get this show on the road  
  
Before The Emerald Dawn  
Chapter 1: Coming home  
  
In the aftermath of the battle with Perfect Chaos Robotnik used his Chaos Resonator (the device that attracted the Chaos Emeralds to his fortress) to try and destroy the planet. He made a mistake and only destroyed his fortress. Knuckles saved the Master Emerald but couldn't get to the other emeralds. The explosion scattered the 7 emeralds to the four corners of Mobius. Sonic reluctantly dragged Robotnik out of his fortress before it exploded, and is now in a maximum-security prison. Knuckles even more reluctantly left the Master Emerald in Sonics protection while he went in search for the other emeralds. With his Pterodactyl (flying dinosaur) he left without a trace until 6 months later.   
  
Just outside Metropolis Zone harbour Porker Lewis and Tekno the Canary were undertaking a big project. The Floating island had been found and hauled out of the ocean on the edge of the Metropolis Zone. They have been repairing and upgrading the ancient technology for the last couple of months and were waiting for knuckles to get back with the Chaos Emeralds, so they can power up the island.   
  
Sonic was waiting outside the entrance to emerald chamber when he saw something in the sky. 'What the hell is that' he thought. When it came closer he could see that it was Knuckles on his flying dino.   
"Hey KNUCKLES." He shouted at the top of his voice. Knuckles waved and landed close to Sonic.   
"Hey Sonic." He said getting off his Pterodactyl. "How's it going, retired yet?" he didn't meaning it. He'd been on his own for six months and wouldn't admit it but he missed the blue hedgehog.   
"You smart alec. How'd your vacation go, anyone steal your emeralds." Sonic said annoyed with himself that he was happy to see the red fuzz ball again. Knuckles took down a metallic case from his Pterodactyl.   
"Souvenirs?" Sonic asked curious to see what was in it. He opened it reviling all 7 Chaos Emeralds. "I see your trip wasn't a total waste of time."  
  
As Knuckles entered the Emerald Chamber he saw the familiar glow of the Master Emerald. Also the familiar faces of Porker and the Canary engineer Tekno. The Emerald Chamber looked for the first time in awhile in perfect working order. Knuckles walked up to the Master Emerald and just stared at it. He new then that he was finally home.   
"So Knux" Sonic said breaking the mood. "When can you get the island floating again?"   
"A day, maybe two." He answered.  
  
***  
  
A day maybe two later  
  
Everyone in the Metropolis Zone looked up in amazement as they saw the floating island rise above the clouds.  
Inside the floating island things were going smoothly, but that was about to change.   
  
"We did it." An excited Porker said.   
"I knew we could." An equally excited Tekno said giving Porker a hug. Knuckles just looked over at them and wished he had someone to share his happiness with.   
"I had no doubt in ether of you" he said in a cold tone.   
"Tekno. Sonic should be along shortly to take you back to Mobius." Porker looked surprised at that.   
"I.. um thought you were going to stay longer?" he said uneasily. She was unsure how to answer.   
"I.. err have to get back to. um my work. I'm going to wait for Sonic." She was about to walk out, when they heard a familiar voice come from the shadows.  
"He's going to be to late to help you." It said "He's not going to find anything left." He stepped out of the shadows revealing himself as the cyborg Echidna Dr Zachary, with a new laser arm.  
"What do you want Zachary?" Knuckles said sternly, stepping forward.  
"Why my legacy of course. The Chaos Emeralds." He said shooting Knuckles, propelling him into the wall, knocking him unconscious and burying him in rubble. Zachary motioned Porker and Tekno to back against another wall away from Knuckles. 'This is to easy.' He thought.  
"How.. How did you get past the security system?" a terrified Porker asked.  
"I designed this island. I know every corridor, room and console in this place. It was child's play to get around your primitive security." He picked up a case similar to the one Knuckles had the Chaos Emeralds in. he walked over to the emeralds and thought 'Finally their mine again.' He started to pick the emeralds one by one and putting them into the case.  
  
When Zachary put the 3rd emerald in the case a security monitor came up showing Sonic and Tails in the Tornado landing on the island.   
"NO NOT YET." He yelled. With Zachary distracted Porker ran to a near by console and through the eject switch for the emeralds.   
"You're not getting the emeralds now or ever." Porker said feeling confident he did the right thing. As the remaining emeralds flew out of the hole in the ceiling, Zachary quickly managed to grab onto the master emerald. He tried to hold on but it was still moving slowly upward. He fired his laser at the console.   
"Porker. NO!" Tekno shouted pushing him out of the way taking the full force of the blast.   
"TEKNO!!" Porker exclaimed as her body fell to the ground with a peace of shrapnel sticking out of her stomach. "NO!" he shouted running towards Zachary.  
  
The Master Emerald stopped, sending Zachary to the ground. When he got up he saw a very angry pig running towards him. He knocked him down with his bionic arm and was about to shoot him.   
"Stupid pig. Don't you know when you've met your match." He said. Zachary turned around and got a punch in the face by an out of breath and wounded Knuckles. Zachary was just about to fire when Knuckles ripped off his bionic arm. Zachary ran out of the emerald chamber caring his case.   
"Going so soon." Knuckles said still holding onto the arm.   
"You fool. I was building up a powerful energy blast. It had no time to release, and it's going to explode." He said standing at the entrance. He pressed a consoled button that sealed off the emerald chamber. "Goodbye."  
Without thinking Knuckles ran to the centre of the room and through the arm down the hole in the floor (where the emerald energy goes). Knuckles and the Master Emerald were court in the blast. He was flung to the other side of the room, as a wave of dust covered the room.   
  
Cliff hanger or what. Is Knuckles all right, what about Sonic and Tails. Any way what did you think good, bad well tell me in your reviews.   
  
Wild Card signing off 


	2. Desperate Measures

Sorry sorry sorry for the _very_ long wait for this chapter but I don't work well with out a deadline. I know this chapter is short and I planed for it to be much longer but I'm going away for the week and promised myself I would update before I left (which is in about 3 hours). 

I hope you guys like this and the next chapter WILL be up in about 2-3 weeks (hopefully) 

Let's get on with the show.     

Before The Emerald Dawn

Chapter 2 Desperate Measures

Outside Tails had just landed the Tornado and Sonic was looking up at the Chaos Emeralds leaving the island. 

"What's happened now?" Sonic muttered running towards the Emerald Chamber. While he was thinking about what might have happened to Porker, Tekno and Knuckles he ran into the one armed evil Echidna Zachary holding a metallic case. 

"What are you doing here?" Sonic said grabbing him. 

"Collecting a few personal items." He said smugly "If you want to hurt me go ahead, but if you do you will be to late to save your friends." Tails came running to see what was happening. 

"Hold him." Sonic said tossing him into Tails grip. Sonic sped away leaving an evilly smiling Echidna with the young Fox.    

****

Sonic broke through the barrier blocking the entrance to the Emerald chamber. He didn't expect to see a wounded Tekno in the arms of Porker and a badly injured Knuckles working at the controls for the chamber.

"Porker! Get Tekno out of here. I'll get Knuckles." Sonic ordered. 

"But" Porker objected but sonic cut him off before he could finish. 

"GO. NOW!" Sonic not listing to him. Porker reluctantly picking up Tekno and ran out the hole Sonic made. The chamber was collapsing around them and Sonic looked at Knuckles. There was blood every where on his arms, legs, feet, gloves, dripping down his face. His body was littered with wounds so deep you could see the bone and a shard of the Master Emerald was sticking strait through his shoulder.

"Ouch. You OK man." Sonic said shocked at seeing his friend still able to move with so many wounds. In response he coughed up blood onto the floor. .

"Come on we have to get out of here." Sonic said walking up to him.

"No I have to stay." He objected pointing to the Master Emerald. It was braking apart as they spoke. 

"The energy realised could destroy half the planet. If I can get the island far enough away and realise some of the power by discharging the weapons towards space. then it might be okay." He said worrying if his plan would work.

"MIGHT be okay!!" Sonic yelled about to drag him away.

"Yes. The only other option is to channel the energy into another source. So unless you have a better idea you should get out of here." He said. Sonic tried to pull him away but the Echidna just coughed up some more blood. "you see Sonic I'm already dead." He wiped the blood away and continued with his plan. Sonic didn't say anything, he just ran off.

The Echidna stood silent for a moment. "Maybe I should've told sonic how dangerous my plan really is?" he wondered.   

****

Tails was helping Porker get Tekno into the Tornado when Sonic came running up.

"Tails. Where's Zachary?" Sonic said angrily

"Escaped, Sorry Sonic. Where's Knuckles?" he replied and saw the sad look on Sonics face.

"He's …Not coming" Sonic answered disappointingly. They just stood in silence until they felt a tremor. "Let's go." Sonic said sternly.     

Sonic and Tails jumped into the Tornado with Porker and Tekno. They flew down to Metropolis hospital. As they were rushing Tekno to the emergency room they saw a bright flash and about 10 seconds later herd an explosion (meaning the island was pity high since light travels faster than sound) Sonic was on the roof when he saw the explosion and saw a peace of derby land in Metropolis harbour and then saw a bright white flash. 

"What was that?"

To be continued. 

Well that was it, tell me what you think and if you want to flame me for being so late in updating be my guest I deserve it.

Sonic And Amy's Valentines Day will be up dated soon enough. I'm trying to make the story fit creams kind personality cause I kind of messed that up a bit.

OK I'll let you get on with your lives Power And Separation coming soon.

Please review 


End file.
